


10 Year Anniversary

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Izzy puts an idea in Alec's head. She convinces him that Magnus is going to propose for their 10 year anniversary, but Alec doesn't take much notice of her.Until he does...-OR-Alec spends the whole day convinced that Magnus is going to propose to him, and is disappointed. Until he isn't...





	10 Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to, I will post another version of this story from Magnus' point of view, his thoughts and actions throughout XD  
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Izzy and Alec thanked the cashier before heading to a booth, their food in their hands. Alec had ordered a waffle with chocolate sauce and chocolate ice cream on the side with strawberries on top. Izzy had a big glass with strawberry ice cream, strawberry sauce with strawberries in the glass with a big pink spoon.

“So, how’s everything?” Alec asked, taking a bite of his heavenly waffle with a moan. Izzy nearly choked on her ice cream with laughter.

“Me and Sebastian have decided to try for a baby!” She announced, squealing with excitement. Alec’s eyes widened and he swallowed the waffle before quickly rounding the booth and engulfing her in a huge hug.

“Oh my god Izzy! Congratulations!” Alec yelled, gaining the attention of many civilians in the ice cream parlour. Alec let her go before sitting his side and taking another mouthful of waffle.

“Thanks. We’ve been debating whether we want one of our own after seeing Simon and Raphael with Lily.” Izzy explained.

Two years ago, Simon and Raphael had asked Isabelle if she would be a surrogate for them since they were a gay married couple, they couldn’t have one sharing both of their DNA, and also Raphael was asexual so they wouldn’t have had a baby together is one of them was a female anyway. They had told Isabelle that they would rather her than anybody else to carry their child and of course, she accepted. Her and Sebastian, her fiancée, had got pregnant and given the baby to Simon and Raphael. They named the baby girl Lily, after a deceased friend of Raphael’s.

“That’s understandable. I’m so happy for you Iz.” Alec exclaimed. Then he stopped for a second. His sister was going to have another baby. She was going to be a mom. _How were babies made?_ Oh god… no stop. Alec gagged a little and his face was the expression of disgust. Izzy chuckled, ice cream running down her chin. She wiped it quickly before taking another spoonful.

“How’s things with you and Magnus?” Isabelle asked. 12 years ago, she got her first job at age 22. She worked as a PA for the man who ran _BANE INDSUTRIES_. After a negative review, he changed the name to _BOROS INDUSTRIES_. The review had claimed that ‘Magnus’ bisexuality leads him to be extravagant and reckless with his fashion choices, prices and designs’. He liked the word ‘extravagant’ and translated it to his native language of Indonesian. After that action, Izzy personally told Magnus that she found him inspirational. They became fast friends and he ended up meeting Alec 2 years later. Sparks flew and they began a relationship, which has now lasted 10 years. Their anniversary was soon.

“We’re good. I’ve been spending months trying to figure out what to do for our 10 year anniversary. It’s a big one, you know? I want it to be memorable.” Alec said and sighed. Izzy nodded in understanding.

Alec had never been good with romance. It was disastrous seeing Alec’s attempt at flirting when they first met. Luckily, Magnus found it endearing and continued the relationship. Alec didn’t used to be comfortable with the word gay and Izzy still remembers when he came out.

_“Izzy, I’m g… great.”_

_“It’s alright, take your time.”_

_“I’m g- gallivanting around the world.”_

_“It’s alright Alec, you can do it.”_

_Alec, flustered, pointed at a picture of Magnus on one of his magazines that Izzy kept around the house. “Boys!”_

Izzy was pulled back to the present when Alec sighed. “What’s got you upset?”

“I just…” Alec said, sighing heavily and running a hand over his face. “I feel like I’m failing in this relationship. We haven’t had a proper conversation for two weeks. He’s been out at work a lot more lately and I feel like…” He stopped himself. He didn’t want to say it out loud, it was too negative. Saying it out loud made it real.

“Alec! Magnus loves you with all of his heart and then some. And you love him the same amount. I promise you, your relationship is stronger than you think.” Izzy said, finishing up her ice cream. She hadn’t even noticed she had finished.

Alec took the last bite of his waffle and stood up, grabbing her bag for her and helping her out the booth. She looked at him with an amused smirk on her face.

“You could be pregnant.” He mumbled and Izzy smiled brightly. Her brother was the biggest softie in the world. “You want to come back to mine for a bit? It’s only 5 o’clock. We still have some hours to kill. We could watch a film? Have a non-alcoholic drink?” Alec asked and Izzy nodded before linking arms with her brother and walking out.

***

Alec’s key turned the lock and he pushed the door open, taking his shoes off as he walked in and hung his coat up. He helped Izzy out of her coat and hung it up for her, taking her bag from her too. If he was being honest, he would do this even if there wasn’t a chance that she was pregnant. He just loved taking care of his sister.

Izzy bent down and picked up the mail from the floor. She handed it to Alec and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink.

“When is Magnus due back home?” She called out as Alec looked through the mail.

“Around 7 ish.” Alec called back, taking note of the letters for Magnus and putting them all on the kitchen side.

“Do you want me to do this washing?” Izzy asked. She knew that only Magnus was allowed to do the washing now, because Alec had shrunk a bunch of clothing from his new line and was sent out of the kitchen.

“If you want to. I don’t really mind.” Alec said, shrugging. He got two glasses down and filled them with coffee for himself and hot chocolate for Izzy.

Izzy nodded and picked up a pair of Magnus’ trousers, emptied the pockets and threw them in the washer. She continued to go through their clothing until she picked up a pink pair of panties. She held them up gingerly and turned around to face Alec.

“Uh bro.” Izzy said awkwardly. Alec looked up and went as red as a tomato. He snatched the underwear from her hands and held them behind his back. “Is that something sexual or is he cheating?” She asked, amused. Alec choked on his words, stuttering. “Who wears them?” She asked. Alec continued to sputter words like ‘um’ ‘uh’ and ‘eh’. “So you do? I bet they look good against your skin.” She commented, taking note of the colour of them.

Alec walked off into his bedroom and considered burning the panties. He hid them deep in their personal hamper and debated about whether to put a padlock on it. As he walked back into the kitchen, he saw Isabelle staring at a bit of paper she had presumably found in one of his pockets.

“You alright?” Alec asked. Izzy looked up at him and handed the paper over. It was a receipt. For a jewellery store.

“This place is famous for having unique engagement rings. No ring is made with the same colour, design or diamond size. They’re crazy expensive. They do other things too, but they’re most known for engagement rings.” Izzy explained and Alec froze. “I think he might propose.”

“What, don’t be ridiculous.” Alec said, dismissing it.

“Alec. It’s your 10 year anniversary tomorrow. _10 years together_. Of course he is going to propose!” Izzy exclaimed excitedly. “I’m kinda mad he didn’t tell me but still! My brother is going to get married!” She yelled.

Alec shushed her and put the receipt in his pants before going to the living room, gesturing for her to come with. Luckily, she dropped the subject after that, and they fell into a comfortable conversation about baby names, Magnus’ clothing brand and many other random things.

They hadn’t even realised how late it was until Magnus walked through the door exhausted. He took his shoes off and jumped out of his skin when he saw the siblings sat on the couch, chatting away.

“Isabelle darling, always good to see you.” Magnus greeted and kissed her on the cheek. He looked at Alec like he was a buffet and Magnus was a starving man. “My Alexander.” He said with a complaining tone. Not complaining about Alec, but at his day. He walked over to Alec with his arms out, and a pout on his lips. Alec held his arms out and they were engulfed in a hug. Magnus straddled Alec’s lap and buried his head in his neck, breathing in his scent. Alec tightened his arms, kissing him on the cheek.

“Bad day?” Alec asked into his hair. Magnus nodded.

“Too long.” Magnus murmured. Alec laughed and checked his watch. He hadn’t even noticed it was 8:30.

Izzy picked her phone up to see 10 missed calls from Sebastian, with 20 minute intervals between them all. Her eyes widened and she swiped her phone screen, calling him back instantly.

_“Izzy!” Sebastian yelled, and sighed in relief. “I thought something had happened!”_

“Sebby, I’m alright babe. I was with Alec.” Izzy said calmly. Ever since they had decided to start trying for a baby, Sebastian had been more worried about her.

_“I know. I’m sorry. I’m probably irritating you with being so possessive, I just… I want you safe.” He said with a sigh. “I’m going to go. I’ll see you when you get home baby, I love you.” Sebastian said before hanging up._

“You alright Isabelle?” Magnus asked, turning his head to look towards Izzy.

“Yeah. Sebastian’s a little insecure at the moment. He saw me talking to a guy in a bar, which was that possible investor. I was flirting with him, trying to up our chances of him investing in Boros, and Sebastian’s a little sensitive about that.” Izzy claimed. She didn’t look unhappy about it, just sympathetic.

“I would be too darling. Look at you, you’re stunning. You could have whoever you want.” Magnus claimed and felt Alec’s arms tighten around him. “I still love you baby.” Magnus murmured, kissing Alec deeply. Alec smiled as he pulled away.

“That’s what he says. I think he’s just sensitive. But he’s my fiancée, so if he is sad, it’s my job to make him feel better!” Izzy claimed and stood up nodding. “Thank you for a good evening Alec. We have to do it again sometime. Good to see you Magnus.” Izzy said, kissing them both on the cheek and taking her belongings before leaving.

Magnus and Alec sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Magnus looked down at Alec and kissed him forcefully. Alec responded quickly, his hands going to Magnus’ waist, leaning up eagerly for the kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes, their lips moving over each other’s like they had been for 10 years. Oh wait… The kiss broke when Alec was smiling to wide.

“Ugh Alec!” Magnus moaned, resting his forehead against Alec’s. “How am I supposed to kiss you into unconsciousness if you’re smiling too much?” Magnus complained with no real heat behind it. Alec chuckled and moved his hands higher to rub the exposed skin under his shirt.

“I was just thinking about tomorrow.” Alec said excitedly, and Magnus smirked before frowning.

“What’s tomorrow?” He asked. Alec just smacked him on the shoulder gently before pouting.

“I hope you know what tomorrow is.” Alec pouted playfully, crossing his arms. “Or you’re sleeping on the couch.” Alec added and Magnus’ eyes widened. He kissed Alec on the cheek and bit his ear lobe.

“Oh Alexander. You know you can’t resist me. You’d never let me sleep on the couch.” Magnus said, adding little bites to Alec’s neck. Alec’s arms were still crossed playfully, but Magnus knew he was breaking his façade. “Happy 10 years baby. Best 10 years of my life.” He whispered, hugging Alec tightly.

Alec’s untangled his arms from between them and hugged him back, just as tight. “Me too.” He said softly. “Let’s go to bed.” Alec suggested and Magnus nodded, refusing to move. “Magnus.”

“You’re too comfortable. You’ll have to carry me.” Magnus announced, holding on tighter. Alec smiled to himself. Just under a third of his life spent with this man, and he still loved him just as much as he did 3 years ago, 7 years ago, 10 years ago. his heart was still threatening to explode every time Magnus did something cute or smiled with a childlike innocence.

Alec tightened his arms around Magnus and stood up, feeling Magnus cling to him tighter like a cat. He made his way to the bedroom and fell backwards on the bed, Magnus on top of him. He rolled over, careful not to squash Magnus, and pulled away.

“We need to get undressed Mags. You can’t sleep in those clothes.” Alec said and Magnus nodded, sitting up. Alec looked at him confused, until Magnus raised his arms. Alec shook his head softly as he chuckled. He walked over to Magnus and pulled his top over his head. Magnus laid back down and Alec tugged his trousers off too, removing his socks.

“Was your day that bad?” Alec asked, taking a make up wipe and gently gliding it across Magnus’ face, taking away his mask and revealing his beauty that only Alec saw. Not that he wasn’t beautiful with makeup, but Alec would always protest that Magnus was most beautiful when he was without makeup, in his comfortable clothes.

“It was kinda stressful. New clients complaining that they didn’t want to pay my prices. Investors wanting to pull out because they don’t agree with our new clothing line of sexy underwear for men and the briefs designed for women. I had too many meetings that went on for too long and I was late home, which meant not enough time spent with you.” Magnus mumbled, closing his eyes for Alec to rid him of his eyeshadow.

“Oh baby.” Alec murmured, kissing his lips gently when he had finished. “Speaking of sexy underwear, Izzy found my pink pair in the wash basket today.” He said and Magnus’ eyes shot open and a giggle escaped his lips.

“The lacy pink one? Or the exposing pair?” He asked and Alec’s face flushed red.

“The lacy one. I’d be dead if she found the pair that have barely any fabric.” Alec said, removing Magnus’ jewellery.

“Hey, you know there is nothing to embarrassed about, right? You like wearing them, and I enjoy you wearing them.” Magnus reassured. Alec had many deep-seated insecurities that Magnus had spent the entirety of the 10 years they had been together trying to get rid of. Alec was much more comfortable in the bedroom than he was when they first started dating, but he still hadn’t explored himself very much. He had revealed some things he liked, but Magnus knew that he was hiding some. And even though they had been together 10 years, Alec still hadn’t revealed all of his secrets to Magnus. And vice versa.

“I know.” Alec mumbled. “But she’s my sister.” Alec explained and Magnus nodded before smiling softly when Alec removed his ear cuff. He felt Alec’s eyes on him and opened his own to see Alec staring at him in awe. “You’re so beautiful.” He breathed out. Magnus wasn’t even sure he was aware of what he had said.

“Thank you darling. As are you.” Magnus said, before crawling up the bed and crawling in, Alec going around the other side. When Alec climbed into bed, Magnus rolled over to his side and snuggled up his side tightly, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I love you Magnus.” Alec announced, turning the lamp off on the side of the bed.

“I love you more Alexander.” Magnus murmured, kissing Alec on any bit of skin he could reach before closing his eyes contently.

***

Alec was awoken abruptly by Magnus sitting on him and kissing him on the lips. Even though Alec wasn’t awake properly, he kissed back before opening his eyes. He was disorientated for a few minutes before he realised it was their anniversary.

He gripped magnus’ hips and rolled them over, kissing him more passionately, his tongue invading Magnus’ mouth. Magnus moaned loudly and Alec swallowed the sound, leaning so his chest was flush against Magnus’.

Magnus pulled back when he was no longer able to breathe. He smirked up at Alec and took a deep breath. “My oh my Alexander. You’ve never kissed me like that before.” Magnus said, still trying to catch his breath. “I mean, I love our kisses but I can’t breathe.” Magnus said and Alec huffed. He couldn’t chuckle, because he was breathless too.

“Happy 10 years. You’ve made my life much more tolerable baby and I love you so much.” Alec announced before kissing Magnus again.

“Ok. I’m going to brush my teeth.” Magnus said, quickly sliding off the bed and running into the bathroom. Alec sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. It was only then he noticed the rose petals leading from the side of the bed into their home. He sighed and smiled softly. Of course he would do something like that.

Alec got up and began to follow the petals. He stopped at the door frame, the sight of a post it note hanging just above him. He pulled it down and read it.

_Waking up next to you has been a treasure x_

Alec smiled like a love sick idiot and continued to go, holding the note close to his chest. He continued on the path which lead him to the fireplace in the living room. He saw another note sticking on the fireplace and pulled it down to read it.

_Spending cold nights here with you has been perfect x_

Alec held the second one close to his chest, continuing on the adventure. It took him to their biggest couch, where a note was stuck in the middle.

_Cuddling you here has been like a dream x_

Alec treasured it close to his chest, walking along the petals, feeling them soft against the bottom of his feet. It led him to the kitchen, where there was a heart shaped waffle on a plate, with chocolate ice cream, next to a bowel of chocolate covered strawberries. Alec saw a note on the oven and picked it up.

_Cooking here with you fill the majority of my favourite memories x_

Alec felt tears prickling in his eyes and blinked them away. He turned around and saw a bouquet of his favourite flowers sitting on their kitchen counter. Oriental lilies. They were beautiful.

Alec felt arms slide around his waist and he knew his tears were already falling. He spun around in Magnus’ arms and smiled softly.

Magnus lifted his arm up gently and wiped Alec’s tears. “Oh, was that a bit too much for you baby?” Magnus asked softly. Alec didn’t usually get like this. When he was younger, he was convinced that he would never find love with another man. And when Alec got reminders that he did have pure love with another man, it got too much for him.

Alec nodded, wiping his tears. He didn’t want to cry, he was happy. He didn’t need to cry. But he was and his lip was quivering, and he had so much love for the man in front of him right now. He leaned down and kissed Magnus softly. When the kiss broke, Magnus wiped more tears from Alec’s face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overload you baby.” Magnus apologised but Alec just shook his head.

“Don’t apologise.” He said, his voice sounding foreign from the tears. “I’m happy. I just… I love you so much.” Alec said, leaning down for another kiss. Magnus smirked at him and held another post it note up. Alec read it and chuckled.

_I love you too my big softy xx_

“Come on, let’s eat breakfast. There’s more.” Magnus announced before silencing Alec with a chocolate covered strawberry. Alec didn’t have much of a sweet tooth until he met Magnus.

Alec groaned at the thought of more. He felt kind of bad. He did get Magnus something, something quite big. But it didn’t amount to all this. He felt like a shit boyfriend.

“Hey, none of that.” He said, smoothing out Alec’s frown. “I’m very extravagant darling. I could buy you a palace and you could buy me a bottle of nail polish. It doesn’t mean that I love you any more or you love me any less. It just means I’m careless with my money whereas you’re practical.” Magnus explained. “I don’t care if you don’t get me anything at all. I still love you darling.” He kissed Alec on the lips before replacing it with a chocolate covered strawberry.

Once the waffle and strawberries were eaten, Magnus ordered Alec to get ready to go out. When Alec had complained and claimed that he had things he wanted to give Magnus, he said that it wouldn’t take long, and they would have plenty of time to do gift exchanging.

Alec and Magnus put their coats on before grasping each other’s hands and venturing out. Magnus led Alec along the sidewalk and into a park. Alec smiled softly at the look on Magnus’ face. He could tell Magnus was really excited and he tried to hold his own inside.

_Maybe he **was** going to propose?_

Alec shook the thought away. No, Magnus wasn’t going to propose. That was a stupid thought. Alec would be happy even if he never proposed. Just _being_ with Magnus was enough.

Magnus lead him to a clearing in the trees. A familiar looking clearing. It dawned on him that this was where they had their first date. Alec felt the tears coming on again.

Magnus turned around and smiled at Alec. He kissed him on the cheek and dropped down onto one knee. All the breath that was left in Alec, was gone. Magnus looked up at him with a smile.

“Alexander, I love you.”  Magnus began and took a deep breath. _This is it!_ Alec thought. He tried to stop shaking, but he couldn’t. “But you need to tie your shoes up tighter.” Magnus said, leaning down to tie Alec’s shoes up. Alec hadn’t even noticed they were undone.

Alec felt like a complete idiot. Obviously, Magnus wasn’t going to propose. _Damn Izzy and her stupid ideas!_ Alec smiled gratefully at Magnus before muttering his thanks.

Magnus jumped up from the ground and put his hand back in Alec’s. They continued on the pathway and into a small bakery that the two loved. Alec’s excitement was almost dead after that. He felt like a complete prick for feeling like that. But he was really excited and then… nothing.

Magnus walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman. “Heya Maia.” He greeted and she smiled before handing him a box.

“There’s a few extras in there. Happy 10 years!” Maia yelled, startling some of the customers in the queue. “I’ll see you guys next week at some point, I’m sure.” She winked before turning back to the customers.

Magnus opened the box and Alec peaked inside. His heart was full with love once again. He gazed upon the heart shaped cake with the words, very clearly, written in icing;

_Will you marry me? X_

Alec looked over at Magus who was looking down at the cake like it had personally offended him. “This isn’t what I ordered Alexander.” He complained. As he did, a man walked over to the two of them.

“Hey, I think you have my cake. I don’t know anyone called Alexander.” He said and Magnus chuckled, handing him the cake. Magnus took his cake back and opened it. He nodded and showed it to Alec.

_Happy 10 years Alexander, I love you x_

Alec smiled at Magnus and tried to hide the disappointment. He didn’t know why he was so worked up. Magnus wasn’t going to propose. He already knew that. Why did his hopes surge every time?

They made their way home, taking fingertips of icing and painting each other’s face with it. They looked like miserable snowmen when they arrived home. Magnus chuckled as he put the cake down and kissed Alec.

Alec smiled. He shouldn’t be such a spoilt brat. Just because Magnus hadn’t proposed, doesn’t mean he didn’t love him. Or that Magnus deserved Alec to be a pouting child.

“Ok. We can exchange gifts now.” Magnus announced and Alec smiled as he quickly ran to where he hid Magnus’ presents.

After he retrieved his presents for Magnus, he walked back into the living room to find three boxes bigger than Magnus littered around the room. Alec sighed a little. He wanted to do something nice for Magnus, but he always went over the top. Nothing he ever did could compare to Magnus.

But he was determined. He sat next to Magnus on the couch and handed him the basket that contained all his presents. Magnus smiled appreciatively and kissed Alec deeply. “Thank you darling.” Magnus said. He opened all 10 of his presents and set them down on the coffee table.

He had three sets of eyeshadows that Magnus had squealed at when he saw them. Then he had opened another one, which contained a beautiful blue ear cuff that Magnus had immediately put on his ear and wore with a wide smile. Then he had opened another, which was a key chain that had a heart on it with the bisexual flag colours. Magnus had held it to his chest and kissed Alec on the cheek. He then opened the other 5 which were different colours of nail polish. As Magnus opened them, Alec remembered what Magnus had said about nail polish.

He instantly deflated. Magnus had used it as an example pf something bad that Alec could get him. Alec hid his head in his hands and groaned. He was such a bad boyfriend. Why couldn’t he just get it right?!

“Alexander, I love them all. They’re all beautiful and they’re from you.” Magnus said, putting his hand on Alec’s arm.

“I know I just… I suck at all this. I wanted to do something nice and ended up getting shit stuff and I just…” Alec sighed, getting a hold of himself. “Sorry. I’m not going to make it a problem on our anniversary.” Alec said, sighing and plastering a fake smile on his face.

“Open your presents.” Magnus said excitedly. Alec really didn’t want to. He didn’t feel up to it. He didn’t deserve it. It wasn’t difficult. He loved Magnus, so it should be easy. But it wasn’t. It was difficult. And he was pouting like a child.

Alec leaned forward and opened the first one. The box fell away and left in its place was a desk. But it was beautiful. It was the exact desk that Alec had always dreamed of having. It had three different levels, as well as drawers and it could go as high at the ceiling and as low as the floor. It was very expensive.

“Magnus, I…” Alec was speechless. He had no idea what to say.

“It’s a little different to the one you showed me when we were first dating. This one is automatic. It connects to your phone.” Magnus said, taking out his phone and opening an app. “So, you can put all of one set of paper work in tray one, all the bills in tray two. And you label them in the app and click which one you want, and it brings it to you upon request!” Magnus said excitedly. Alec was definitely speechless now. It was just… it was perfect. Alec didn’t know what to say.

Alec ran his hand over the box gently. He had a miserable expression, he knew he did. Magnus had remembered something from their second date, and all Alec got him was some stupid makeup and a key ring. _A fucking key ring!_ He still had one more thing to give to Magnus, but he felt like that no matter what he was doing, it would be wrong.

“Is it not the right one? I can return it for something else?” Magnus asked, growing worried. He had hoped that Alec would like it, not be upset by it.

“No! It’s perfect. I love it.” Alec said, giving Magnus’ hand a squeeze. He saw the other two boxes and sighed internally. On the inside he was crying. He was screaming at himself. It wasn’t difficult! All he had to do was find something that meant something to Magnus and buy it for him. Why couldn’t he get this right?!

“Alec?” Magnus asked, trying to get Alec’s attention. He had been trying for the past 4 minutes, but Alec had just zoned out. It panicked Magnus when tears began to fall from Alec’s eyes. “Alexander?” He asked a little more forceful.

“Sorry.” He said, wiping the tears and smiling softly. “I’m going to open those later.” He said, pointing in the general direction of the remaining presents.

Magnus nodded in understanding before stroking his hand through Alec’s hair. “How about we get undressed and cuddle in bed for a while, spend some time together. We have dinner reservations tonight, but that isn’t until 7pm. So we’ve got…” Magnus said, glancing at the clock. “…another 4 hours.”

“Cuddling with you sounds great. Where’s dinner?” Alec asked, leaning into Magnus’ hand in his hair.

“Rogationem.” Magnus said softly before pulling Alec towards him and kissing him on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” Magnus whispered and led Alec to their bedroom.

After stripping and crawling into bed, Alec cuddled up to Magnus, putting his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair gently, soothing him.

“Something has been bothering you all day. Do you want to tell me what it is that’s been bothering you?” Magnus asked softly, trying to gently coax it out of him. He felt Alec stiffen, but he needed to know what was upsetting him.

“I just…” He sighed and sat up. He tried to piece his words together carefully, to try and portray exactly what he wanted to say. Magnus waited patiently, as he always did. “You woke me up with the most wonderful kiss. Then I had the treasure hunt of post it notes that I will end up framing at some point. Then we went for a walk where we had our first date. Then we got cake. And then you gave me these extravagant gifts, as well as everything else. And it’s so great and I love them all.” Alec said with a smile on his face. “And then I look at what I got you.” Alec began.

“Alexander. You’ve got me the most thoughtful gifts possible.” Magnus interrupted, but Alec just frowned. Clearly, that’s not what Alec was trying to say.

“I got you some poxy makeup. And I’ve got you something else. But I feel like I’m not good enough. And I don’t understand why I can’t do it. I look at you and I feel love, as well as a million other things. I feel like I’m a terrible boyfriend because I don’t know how to do all this romantic shit.” Alec said and sighed. He didn’t even realise he was crying until Magnus reached up and wiped his tears.

“Alexander, you’re very romantic. You’re a wonderful boyfriend and you make me smile every single day. You’re the main reason I wake up in the morning. And a romantic walk on a beach is nothing compared to the happiness you give me every day.” Magnus said softly, cupping Alec’s cheek.

“I feel the exact same! But I can’t voice it!” Alec cried, his hands flailing and his lip trembling.

“You don’t need to. I already know you do baby.” Magnus said, pulling Alec in for a hug. Alec went willingly, burying his face in Magnus’ neck and crying. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

Alec awoke two and a half hours later to an empty bed. He sat up and saw Izzy sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled softly when she saw he was awake.

“Hey big brother.” She said softly. “Magnus told me about the little breakdown.” Izzy explained. Alec felt a little ashamed at that. He had broken down. On their 10 year anniversary. Because of his own insecurities.

“He got down on one knee.” Alec said and Izzy began to squeal until Alec held his hand up. “To tie up my shoe lace. We got a cake that said will you marry me… turns out it was someone elses.” Alec said and Izzy looked guilty.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. But he asked me here to help you get ready for this dinner. Where you guys going?” Izzy asked, opening the closet doors.

“Rogatinam, or something like that.” Alec said, getting out of the bed. Izzy had dropped the hanger in her hand and spun around as quick as lightening.

“Really?!” She asked, squealing. “Alec, that place literally translates to proposal! I knew it!” She yelled, but Alec held his hand up to quiet her down.

“Izzy stop. I’m done hoping. I don’t know why he would want to marry me. Just help me get dressed so I don’t publicly embarrass him.” Alec said solemnly. He picked up the hanger she dropped and pulled out the only tuxedo he owned.

“Oh Alec. Maybe you should tell Magnus you’re not up for it.” Izzy suggested but Alec just shook his head and started to get dressed.

Once Alec was dressed, he made his way into their living room. Magnus was stood there, looking stunning as ever. Alec felt so… unnecessary next to him. Alec knew wherever they went, people were always watching them. Not because they were a gay couple, but because Magnus could do so much better than him and they would constantly wonder as to why the fuck Magnus was still with him.

Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek, and they headed out.

***

Dinner was a disaster. It the was definition of disaster. If you looked up _complete utter fucking failure_ in the dictionary, a picture of Alec would be there, staring at you.

First, when they got there, Magnus had said that he had an important announcement to Alec. Magnus then proceeded to tell him that his company were joining with another. And then ordered a celebratory bottle of champagne.

Then, Magnus knelt down on one knee, and fixed the wobbly table. Alec couldn’t even move for at least 3 minutes after that. He felt like a complete idiot.

Then Magnus paid the musician to play a romantic song, but for an elderly couple he saw when he walked in.

Then Alec, being the twat that he is, started an argument on the way home.

And here they were now, in their house, arguing.

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Alec yelled, throwing his tie somewhere in the room. He needed this suit off, now.

“Alec, I don’t understand. I thought we were having a romantic dinner, but then you exploded in the car!” Magnus yelled. It was then that Isabelle made herself known. She awkwardly walked in and sat down.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked harshly, but then sent her an apologetic look, which she nodded her head and accepted.

“Magnus called me here for something.” Izzy said, nodding to Magnus.

“Yeah I did. I wanted her to be here for this.” Magnus said, picking up a bag from a drawer in the coffee table. It had the name of the jewellers.

Izzy started to squirm in her seat, Alec froze. He didn’t know what to do. He acted like a complete ass, and now Magnus was going to propose.

Magnus opened the bag and pulled out a small box. He opened it facing him and smiled when he looked at it. “Here.” He said, giving it to Izzy. She looked at him confused, and then opened the box. It was a bracelet.

“I don’t understand?” Izzy asked and Magnus smiled gently.

“It’s a bracelet. For you.” Magnus said and his eyes softened. “As a thank you for giving my Raphael a baby, a family. He may never admit it, but he’s a big old softie and loves Simon with his whole heart. And you gave him a baby out of the kindness of yours. That’s a thank you from me.” Magnus said and gave Izzy a kiss on the cheek.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Alec screamed. They both turned to look at him. He looked like he was about to either burst into tears or kill someone.

“Alexander? What’s wrong?” Magnus asked.

“You! Are you actually fucking kidding me?!” Alec screamed again. “The whole day, **the entire day** , I thought you were going to propose! You went to a jewellers, got on one knee twice, had a cake that said the words, paid for a romantic song, took me to the fanciest restaurant in the world. I just… I don’t…” Alec said, stuttering. “The whole day, I thought you were going to profess your undying love for me and propose. But you didn’t. And then you give Izzy a bracelet and I just…” Alec stopped, shutting himself up. Magnus smirked at him.

“I’m sorry. You thought I was going to propose? Because I got some jewellery, got on one knee twice, held a cake, paid for a song and took you out for dinner?” Magnus asked, to clarify. “Oh. It must’ve been so confusing when I opened the bag and took something out for Izzy and…” Magnus stopped as he pulled a smaller box out of the bag. It had a post it note on it.

Alec froze. His eyes scanning everything around him 100 times in the same second. _What the fuck was going on?!_ Alec took the note from the box and read it.

_But it’s our future I’m looking forward to most… xxx_

As Alec looked up, he saw Magnus was on one knee, with the box open in his hand, a ring shinning back at him.

“My Alexander. My beautiful, loving, romantic, caring Alexander. I love you so much. You are the very reason I get out of bed in the morning. You are the very reason I work hard. You are the very reason I wake up. You are the very reason for the smile that hardly ever seems to leave my face. You have your doubts and insecurities, but I don’t want me to ever be one of them. I love you, and I will continue to love you until my last dying breath. And when I get to the pearly gates, or the burning ones, my first thought will be you. I would die 1000 times for you. My heart doesn’t beat unless I know you’re safe. So will you please, pretty please, stop pouting.” Magnus said and they both let out a watery chuckle. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?” Magnus asked, tears streaming down his face.

Alec nodded his head, his cheeks stained with his tears. Magnus jumped up and into his arms. They kissed 10 times before hugging again. They pulled back and Alec practically swallowed Magnus in a kiss. He gently held Magnus’ face in his hands as if he were made of glass.

Magnus held the back of Alec’s head, keeping him close to him. They pulled apart with tear-soaked smiles and Magnus slid the ring onto Alec’s finger. Alec leaned down and kissed the ring on his finger before kissing Magnus again.

“I’m so sorry I was just a dick today.” Alec apologised, kissing all over Magnus’ face.

“Don’t apologise. It was all part of the plan. Thank you for your help Isabelle.” Magnus said and Alec glared at his sister.

“You knew?! You bitch!” He yelled with no real heat behind it.

Izzy smirked and stood up, handing Magnus back the bracelet. “Yep!” She said as she grabbed her coat to leave.

“Wait Isabelle, this really is yours.” Magnus said and held her wrist when she tried to take it. “Honestly, thank you for doing what you did. I’ve never seen a smile on Raphael’s face as bright as the one Lily puts there.” He said and she held back tears as she nodded and left.

“Oh, that reminds me. I have another present for you.” Alec said, running to their bedroom and grabbing an envelope. “It’s not much, but...” Alec said, handing it to Magnus.

Magnus opened it to see two plane tickets to Indonesia and a fancy hotel suite booking. Magnus looked up at Alec who had a bright smile on his face.

“I kind of have an announcement.” Alec said and Magnus nodding, not knowing what much else to do. “I found your mom.” He said.

When Magnus was 5, he was taken away from his parents. His father had tried to kill him and his mother. His father was put in jail and his mother was deemed unfit to take care of him. She had depression and anxiety and was a victim herself. Magnus had never blamed his mother. He was shipped to Mexico where he met Raphael’s family and they grew up together. but he had never found his mother.

Magnus dropped the envelope and started to shake. “You what?”

“I found your mother.” Alec said, taking another envelope and handing it to him. It was full of baby pictures of Magnus that she had sent through the mail. “Her name is Indah Bane. She lives two towns outside where you grew up.” Alec said and chewed his lip nervously. “And she wants to meet you.” He added, feeling like he was stepping over a line.

Magnus’ head shot up and he couldn’t control the tears pouring from his eyes. “Alexander… if I hadn’t already asked you to marry me, I’d do it all over again.” Magnus said, and he broke down, crying into Alec’s arms. “Don’t you ever tell me that you aren’t good enough or that you aren’t romantic!” Magnus cried.

Alec smiled shyly and kissed Magnus gently before embracing him in a hug. The whole day had been a romantic disaster, but neither of them would change it for the world.

 


End file.
